


Tuesday Afternoon

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [17]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alfrid is a Creep, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Human!verse, Protective Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: It's lunch time, Billa is hoping to look over her notes for her afternoon classes and over the lyrics for the 'Sound of Music' as Thranduil had asked over and was more than a little excited at the prospect of sharing said lunch with Thorin. Her plans seem to go up in flames when a very unwanted person makes a pass at her.Song: Tuesday Afternoon – The Moody Blues





	Tuesday Afternoon

Billa smiled as her last few students walked out of the classroom to go to lunch. Stepping out of her classroom, Billa locked it while she fetched her lunch i the teacher's lounge. On her way there she bumped into Thorin as he stepped out of the gym.

"Good afternoon Thorin," Billa said as she stopped beside him.

And like magic the scowl that marred his features softened into a kind grin.

"Hello Bella how are you?" he asked kindly as he locked the gym.

"Doing well going to the lounge to get my lunch before going back to my classroom. Would you be interested in spending it with me?" She asked as they started making their way to said lounge.

Thorin's grin widened into a full smile as he nodded.

Billa smiled in return as they walked into the lounge. Billa hid her cringe as they passed by Alfrid Pittle on their way to the refrigerator to get their respective lunches.

"Well hello there Miss Billa," Alfrid said as he sidled up to Bella on the other side of the refrigerator ignoring Thorin's presence completely.

Billa gave him a tentative grin and a nod.

"Whaddaya say I take you on that drink I've been promising you, eh?" Alfrid asked suggestively.

"No thank you Alfrid. As I have told you I'm already seeing someone and I'm sure that if  _I_ don't appreciate your constant badgering to go out with you I am more than certain  _he_ won't appreciate it either. Now that I think about it..." She said giving Afrid a look over, "You wouldn't appreciated either I don't think."

Afrid raised a brow patronizingly at he and said, "Oh really? Why is that?"

Billa sighed dramatically and closed the refrigerator door after Thorin snuck his own food out and said, "Because as confident as you seem to be, it seems to leave you as soon as you have to look up at anyone taller than you."

She saw Thorin grin and hold back a laugh.

Alfrid wanted to say something not nice but was cut short when Thranduil, who Billa just realized is standing behind Alfrid, cleared his throat.

Her point was proven when Alfrid turned to tell whoever cleared their throat to 'bugger off' but he seemed to have choked on the words as soon as he literally looked up to find Thranduil staring him down.

"I...I mean I seem to suddenly remember that I need to finish revising my class' exams," Alfrid said hurriedly as he made his way out of the lounge.

"Thanks for that," Bella said heaving a sigh.

Thranduil gave her a kind grin and said, "Not a problem although you seemed to be holding him off on your own pretty well."

Billa blushed at that and shook her head only to have Thorin say, "He's right."

Thranduil gave Thorin a long look but said nothing as Thorin continued, "You did a lot better than last quarter's music teacher."

Thranduil's eyes widened as he remembered poor Miss. Parker. 

"What happened?" Billa asked as the two men shared a memory and silent conversation.

Thorin sighed and sat down at one of the free tables soon joined by Thranduil.

"Kelly Parker was one of those first year teachers that had a clear future not only in this institution but also as a teacher in her own right. She was a very lively young woman not unlike yourself, and very comfortable in her own shoes when it came to her role. However," Thorin stopped and drew another breath things now getting more serious, "While Smaug is a terrible flirt, his game is pushing buttons from afar. She had clicked with him and was rather fond of him. One day she came in looking gaunt. None of us including Smaug knew what was wrong or if anything had happened until Alfrid made a pass at her."

Thorin stopped and put his head on his folded arms on the table.

"He had assaulted her," Thranduil said voice cold.

Billa's face paled at the revelation.

"His father is one of the superintendents of the school, so it because a 'he said she said' type of deal and since there was no evidence to placate Alfrid nothing could be done for justice to be made," Thranduil finished blankly.

"She left not a month after. She couldn't take seeing him everyday and from what little I gathered she was ashamed to gills for what had happened so she didn't know how to face Smaug thinking he'd hate her for being weak when in reality all he wanted was to help her," Thorin said as he looked up.

"That's why he's so intent on me," Billa realized.

Both men nodded and the three sat there in silence eating a tasteless lunch as the information that has been revealed was being processed.

"At least I know I will be safe," Billa said eating the last bite of her pasta salad.

Both men gave her a curious look.

"I mean, I am not alone in my fight against him when he gets cocky with me. As far as I know I am always on alert when it comes to him so that I never find myself alone in any place with him and even if I were I'm pretty sure neither of you is going to _not_ teach me how to protect myself," Billa said a kind smile lighting up her features.

Both mean looked at each other with a small shrug and both men knew that she was right.

"Even if you weren't...I doubt Smaug would let Alfrid near me for any reason even if it is for personal reasons," She said with a small shrug of her own.

Both men seemed impressed and nodded.

Billa smiled at her present company and together the three finished their lunch and enjoyed the remainder of the lunch break.


End file.
